


Lay Over

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flight Attendants, M/M, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max's very first flight as captain has a lay over in Las Vegas, and Stoffel is going to make sure that he has a good time.





	Lay Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cutie <3

Stoffel had just finished getting all the passengers to their seats when he saw a familiar face strolling up, his uniform stretched nicely over his muscles. Reminding himself that he was a professional, Stoffel mentally gave himself a slap, knowing that it wouldn’t look good if he was caught eyeing up colleagues.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Max fidgeted on the spot as Stoffel set about stowing his case, tucking it away in a locker high up, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder and see if Max was checking him out.

“Youngest captain in the history of the company.”

Max smiled, blushing as he adjusted his hat, and Stoffel winked at him just to make him grin.

“We should get a drink to celebrate when we land in Vegas.”

“Sounds fun.” Max’s smile was stretched so wide that Stoffel felt proud, and it wasn’t until his Pascal coughed that Max headed towards the cockpit, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Stoffel found his hand reaching out to slap Max on his perfect rear, before remembering that he had a plane full of people watching him.

Picking up the tannoy he introduced himself to the passengers, watching as his cabin crew all mimed the emergency procedures. It was normally the most boring bit of his day, but Max had put a smile on his face that was going to stay there for the rest of the flight.

Just the thought of finally getting to spend some time together was enough to have his mind racing ahead, wondering if the condoms that he had were still in date.

Although if there was one place in the world that he’d be able to get condoms and lube at the airport, it was probably Las Vegas.

*

The passengers fed, Stoffel wondered which of the ‘meals’ Max would prefer, the curry or the paella.

Neither were probably going to be anything more than edible, although he was occasionally surprised by how good some of the meals were on flights. He wasn’t sure if that was because they were getting better, or if his taste buds had become accustomed to the bland food.

Smiling as he knocked on the door, Stoffel waited for a response, but there was nothing. Knocking again he felt his heart rate quicken.

“Can I come in? I’ve got your dinner.”

“You are welcome in my cockpit anytime.” Max chuckled, and Stoffel wandered in to see Max opening his second can of Red Bull, four hours into a ten hour flight.

Stoffel handed the paella to Pascal before watching Max engage the autopilot.

“Smells good.”

“Curry and rice.” Stoffel sat the tray down as Max slumped back in his seat, Pascal excusing himself, giving Stoffel a knowing nod as he slinked out of the cockpit.

“Is it any good?” Max took the lid off before prodding it with a fork, as though he was expecting a tentacle to try and wrestle it away from him.

“I haven’t tried it yet.” Stoffel took the fork from Max’s hand, skewering a piece of broccoli with the flimsy plastic fork before chewing on it thoughtfully. “It’s actually got flavour.”

“Wow, that is a first.” Max ate quickly, the only thing that was guaranteed in their job was that nothing was guaranteed. And when everything was quiet and peaceful, that was when they started to worry.

“Bon appetit.” Stoffel blew Max a kiss, watching him blush as he started to stroll away.

And then the plane shook, sending him flying into Max’s lap, which might have been fun if he hadn’t landed in his curry, the plastic fork stabbing his buttock as he yelped in pain.

Max sniggered before rushing into action, nudging Stoffel out of his lap as he wrestled the plane back under control, Pascal dashing into the room at speed, ignoring the mess that the curry had made.

“I’ll go reassure the passengers.” Stoffel rested his hand on Max’s shoulder, but he was focused on the job in hand.

“Thank you.”

Stoffel calmly walked back through to the cabin, his face set with his kind and reassuring smile, the one that said people had nothing to worry about, that this was just a normal little issue that they dealt with all the time.

But a bit of him was annoyed that his one chance to flirt with Max had been taken away from him, and now he was going to have to spend the rest of the flight in curry-stained trousers.

*

Max was the last one off the plane, and he still had to hand over all the flight logs and sign a small forest’s worth of paper before he was a free man for thirty-six hours.

It gave Stoffel time to get changed into trousers that were clean, although the smell of the curry still lingered, and he was torn between waiting for Max and heading to the hotel to get a shower.

He fidgeted with his phone, typing and deleting the words, none of them sounded funny, or flirty, enough for him to hit send, and he was still trying to think of something witty to say when someone rested their hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to get out of here?”

Stoffel looked over his shoulder to see Max biting on his lip, his usual confidence deserting him, and Stoffel wrapped an arm around his waist, delighting in the little gasp that fell from his pouty lips.

“Your place or mine?” Max leant in closer, his voice little more than a whisper.

“Yours, the pilots always get way fancier rooms.” Stoffel gave Max a little squeeze, the warmth of his body alluring, and Stoffel pulled him closer as they strolled out into the warm evening air.

The taxi ride to the hotel was short, Las Vegas was surprisingly compact, but that didn’t stop them getting in a lot of foreplay. Max rested his hand on Stoffel’s knee, his fingers brushing over his thigh before settling, and Stoffel found himself shuffling in his seat, pulling his jacket to cover his half-hard cock.

Max grinned, clearly pleased with the effect that he was having on Stoffel, and Stoffel breathed a sigh of relief as their hotel loomed into sight. He wanted to last long enough to make his fantasies come true, and after the months of flirting and teasing, Max had a starring role in all of them.

Stoffel stumbled out of the taxi, Max having paid for it, and got a receipt for expenses. Check in was a blur, Max resting his arms on the desk so that he could rub up against Stoffel’s crotch, and Stoffel had to compress his lips so that he didn’t make any embarrassing sounds.

“Enjoy your stay.” The cheery receptionist handed over their key cards, although Stoffel had no intention of using his room, and Stoffel mumbled his thanks as Max dragged him towards the lifts.

“You are such a tease.” Stoffel reached out to stroke the side of Max’s face, sliding it around the back of his neck so that he could pull him down into a messy kiss. The first touch of their lips was like striking a match, their passion ignited as Max pressed Stoffel up against the side of the lift, making them both gasp, deepening the kiss as the doors pinged open.

Max blushed as an elderly couple stared at them in disbelief, and Stoffel took Max’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb as they wandered along the corridor towards Max’s room.

They fell through the door in a tangle of limbs, giggling as Max stumbled over his own feet, and Stoffel ended up using his phone as a torch so that he could find the light switch.

Hotel rooms all looked the same to him, he saw that many of them, and even Max’s, although bigger, still had that generic hotel room look to it.

Max unbuttoned his collar and he looked even hotter, not that Stoffel could have believed that was possible without seeing it first hand.

“Do you want a shower?” Max rushed to undress, but Stoffel put his hand out to stop him.

“Let’s get dirty first.”

Max growled, dragging Stoffel by his tie until they were standing at the end of the bed, staring into each other’s eyes. They were standing only inches apart, and Max towered over Stoffel, his breath warm against his forehead.

Stoffel rested his hand over his heart, Max’s chest heaving as he waited to hear the magic words.

“I want you inside me.”

That snapped Max out of his trance, his lips crashing against Stoffel’s with such force that he could taste blood, and Stoffel frantically tugged at the buttons on Max’s shirt, trailing the kisses lower until he was on his knees. He mouthed at the bulge as Max ran his fingers through his hair, and he could feel Max’s hard cock straining against his flimsy trousers.

“Get undressed and lie out on the bed.” Max bit his lip as Stoffel looked up at him, the sound of Max ordering him around was way hotter than he could ever have imagined, and he shivered in pleasure.

“Yes, captain.” Stoffel stuck his tongue out, ruffling his hair back into place as he stood up, and the sight of Max with wide eyes, made him want to put on a good show.

He popped each button with a grin, Max’s eyes bulging out of his sockets as Stoffel made his pecs dance, and Stoffel loved having this power over a guy as hot as Max. Slipping out of his work trousers didn’t look as sexy, and he whipped them off as fast as he could, making sure that his hard cock sprung free, distracting Max as he dispatched his socks.

“Like what you see?”

“Mhmm.” Max dragged his eyes over Stoffel as he crawled on to the bed, lying out on his back and spreading his legs wide as Max nodded encouragingly.

“On your hands and knees.”

Stoffel obeyed without hesitation, arching his back so that everything was on display, and the little murmur of appreciation made him feel like a god.

The sound of Max’s belt buckle hitting the ground made Stoffel shiver in anticipation, and he buried his head in the pillow. Taking a deep breath, his cock leaking as Max lay out lube and condoms on the bed, and when the bed dipped he clutched at the sheets, waiting for the feeling of Max’s thick cock pressing against him.

Max’s hands were on his hips, and Stoffel felt vulnerable, his muscles trembling as he forced himself to relax, but then Max’s warm tongue was licking around the edge of his hole, making him whimper as he arched his back, demanding more. No-one had ever done this to him before, it had always seemed too intimate for a casual hook up, and now that Stoffel had experienced it, he knew that was true.

The warmth was so intimate, Max’s tongue lapping at him as he begged for more, his needy little gasps muffled by the pillow, and he gripped at the sheets with such force that he could hear the fabric straining.

Time ceased to exist, the word more echoing over and over again in his mind, his whole body on edge as Max’s tongue dipped inside him, writhing deeper and Stoffel was amazed by how long it felt, filling him up.

Stoffel whined as Max sat back, the breeze from the air-conditioner sending shivers down his spine, and Max’s fingers teased at his hole. “All nice and wet for me.”

“I want you, now.”

The crinkle of foil and snap of rubber had Stoffel spreading his legs wider, making room for Max as he settled between his legs, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long once he was inside him.

Max’s cock was pressing against his hole, a searing heat that he knew would feel amazing, but then Max was kissing at his back, reaching around to stroke his leaking cock.

“Do you want this?” Max whispered, nuzzling against his shoulder as his teeth grazed over his skin, the slight edge of pain only making Stoffel harder.

“Yes.”

Max thrust in, bottoming out in one smooth motion, and everything went white, his body tense as felt every twitch and pulse of Max’s thick long cock.

“Breathe.”

Stoffel gasped for air as Max started to move, slow at first, but then he picked up the pace, teasing him as he arched his back, deliberately changing the angle so that he hit that spot with every thrust, leaving Stoffel floating on a cloud of endorphins.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Stoffel grinned as the praise went straight to his cock, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Max reached round to stroke at his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and Stoffel would have been impressed if he had the ability to think. But all the could focus on was his muscles tensing, preparing to unleash a dizzying orgasm as Max’s thumb swiped over the tip of his cock.

“Come for me.”

Stoffel moaned so loudly that he surprised even himself, his body shuddering and clenching around Max as warm come spurted out of him. Max grunted as he came, slamming into him one last time as he pressed their bodies together, using him to ride out his orgasm.

His mind was clear, and Stoffel felt worn in the most satisfying way. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” Max hissed as he withdrew, leaving Stoffel gasping all over again.

“That was just the warm up.” Stoffel smirked, stretching as he got comfy on the bed. “We’ve got another thirty-four hours together.”

Max grinned, his cock hard again as he curled up behind Stoffel.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
